


Hunger Pangs

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Belly Kink, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tummy appreciation, belly appreciation, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sonny discovers he’s obsessed over a certain aspect about Barba and one day it hits him hard<br/>I was inspired to write this because of @ChubbyBarba, since she drew me a Barhoun picture :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pangs

 

The crew were all in Barba's office working on another potential rape case. Rollins walks in with a couple of bags in her hand. “I figured since we're gonna be here all day, might as well bring y'all lunch.”

“You say that as if I'm torturing you here,” Barba retorts.

“Well,” Rollins laughs as she hands everyone a sub sandwich.

Barba takes his and sits at the table, sliding various books and papers out of the way, just to put his feet up.

“Thanks, Amanda,” Sonny takes his sandwich and sits across from Barba.

Fin and Dodds sit at the other table while Benson pulls up a chair between the tables.  

As Sonny unwraps his sandwich, he observes Barba eat his, and he had this funny sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was he? Was he turned on by this? Watching him eat? He's seen him eat lunch plenty of times before. _Why now?_ What was the matter with him? He looks down trying not to look at him. Trying not to imagine Barba full. Picturing him looking completely satisfied. Imagining his buttons on his shirt and vest straining against his stomach. He's had a crush on the attorney for a while, but this was new. And weird. And strange. How he felt a little uncomfortable thinking about this sudden fascination with his tummy. How comfortable and soft it looked behind his vest. He imagined laying his head on it and nuzzling it. How can a non-sexual part of one's body be so _sexual_? _What?_

“Hey, Carisi.” Amanda taps Sonny's shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, fine. Just, uh, daydreaming.”

“Oh, ok,” she laughs patting his shoulder as she tosses her wrapper in the trash.  Soon everyone finishes their meals and it was back to work for the crew.

* * *

 In the afternoon, Barba cross-examined the defence's witness. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Normally, Sonny would pay attention to what Barba did for his own law studies. Today was different. Instead of paying attention to his words, he paid attention to his body. His hands rubbed his thighs as he kept ogling at his bottom. Barba’s pants really accentuated what he had. As he slowly turns to face the jury, Sonny got a nice view of his profile. Barba wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny either, somewhere in the middle. And how his vest strained slightly against his middle as he turned again. Sonny wanted to undo his buttons and let his stomach breathe.  He shakes his head a little. No, it was so inappropriate for him to have these thoughts in _court_ and about his mentor. Yet his mind focuses on his tummy again. Was he sick? Was it wrong he wanted to wrap his arms around his middle? He bet Barba felt warm and plush. He blushes a little. Thankfully, he sat in the gallery and nobody could see this. Soon, court adjourned for the day.  Sonny quickly heads out the doors and into the hallway to calm himself.

“No words of praise today?”

Sonny turns around. Did he hear Barba correctly? He blinks for a moment, “What?”

“You heard me,” Barba smirks.

“I'm giving you a break,” Sonny laughs.

“My lucky day, Detective,” the older man walks quickly through the hallway.   It always surprised Sonny how fast Barba walked despite him being shorter.

“You could say.”

They exit out the building and Barba heads straight to a hot dog vendor. He looks at Sonny as he hands money to the vendor, “Want one?”

Sonny shakes his head. “No thank you.”  He could never admit this to anyone, especially to Barba, that Dr Rudnick's words about his weight still lingered in the back of his mind.  Yet here he was, in a twist of irony, wanting to encourage Barba's snacking habits. It made no sense.

Barba shrugs, “Suit yourself.” He grabs his meal and he eats as they head to the DAs office.

Once again, Sonny couldn't help but gawk at him. Now that he thinks about it, Barba was always eating _something_. Usually with little snacks, sometimes street food. Was he always hungry or does he like having his mouth occupied? _Great._ Now he thought about kissing Barba. No. He was only going to his office for a tutoring session and that's it.

* * *

Later that night, Sonny arrives home to his apartment, completely starving. Perhaps he should have taken up Barba's offer of free food. _Damn._ At least he had some leftovers in the fridge. He takes it out and warms it up. He takes off his vest and tie and lays them on the back of a folding chair. The microwave beeps and he grabs his dinner. As Sonny opened the takeout container filled with last night's chicken and broccoli, he thinks about Barba. Eating a piece of chicken, he wanted to share his meal with him, to feed him. _Not again._ He places his meal down, now he wasn't hungry anymore _. “Calm down, Sonny,”_ he says to himself. He rubs his temples before trying to eat again. Better. His phone buzzes and a text from his sister wondering if he was available for the weekend to babysit his niece. He quickly sends a “yes” and finishes his meal.

Sonny wakes up the next morning, finding a paper with a note scribbled on his bed: _“Ask Barba to dinner”_.  Weird. He must have written it before he passed out. Now his newly found kink crept its way into his sleep schedule. He gets dressed in a hurry, shoving the note in his pocket before attaching his clip and his holster to himself. Heading into the kitchen, he grabs a bagel and leaves for work. He receives a text from Benson:

 

> _“Carisi, need those reports by 9”_

Dammit, Sonny forgot to type his reports up. At least he would arrive early and get those done. Now to concentrate on the job at hand as Sonny enters the precinct.

Rollins comes up to him, “Here.”

“Coffee?”

“Yes, you look like you needed it,” she smiles as she hands him the cup and sits in front of him.

Sonny laughs, “I'm not that tired.” He looks up to see Barba walking with Benson, eating one of his little snacks. How adorable Barba looks doing that. _Adorable?_  Sonny almost spits his drink out and he coughs a little.

“Something wrong?” Rollins looks at him.

“Uh, wrong pipe!” He rubs his chest. “I'm fine.”

Barba looks over in his direction, cocks his eyebrow, and continues into Benson's office.

Sonny wouldn't dare tell her or anyone _“yeah, I find our ADA really attractive when he eats”_. How embarrassing. Sonny settles down at his desk and quickly gets his report done and printed by the time Benson and Barba come out.

“Carisi, the reports?” Benson walks over to him.

“All done,” he hands the papers to her.

“Thank you,” Benson takes them. She and Barba walk elsewhere in the precinct, where Sonny's gaze now turns to his ass.

Rollins walks up to Sonny, “Why do you keep staring at Barba?”

“Amanda...” He blushes, “I was not.”

“Don't lie to me,” she smirks. “What's going on? Are you with him or somethin'?

“What? No way.” Sonny didn't realise how obvious his stares were until that moment.

“Carisi. Rollins,” Dodds says to them. “Need you two to talk to the Wilsons at their apartment.”

“On it, Sahge,” Sonny nods as he grabs his jacket and leaves with Rollins.

* * *

In the afternoon, Sonny finds himself in Barba's office along with Benson and Rollins. They were watching surveillance footage and discussing a course of action for a case that would be held later that week.

“If we can find video evidence of Beckert physically beating Ms. Lesh, I can bump up the charges to Class A.” Barba carries a folder as he heads to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup.

“Despite the bruises on her face and her body,” Benson sighs in frustration.

Sonny asks, “Doesn't she take meds that cause easy bruising?”

Barba nods, stirring his coffee, “Yes and that's why we need additional evidence. The defence can easily use it against us.” He sits behind his desk and sips the drink, “Benson, see if that hotel has other camera angles, besides the front lobby.”

“I'll send Carisi and Rollins back out there shortly,” Benson looks at him. She collects her things and heads out with the group.

Before Sonny heads out the door, Barba looks up from his desk, “Carisi, a word.”

“Lieu, Counsellah needs me for a moment.”

Benson smiles, “Ok. Come back to the precinct when you're done.” She turns back around and walks away with Rollins.

Sonny returns his attention back to Barba, “Yeah?” Barba's tone made Sonny nervous. He assumed he was mad at him, but he didn’t understand why.

“Care to explain this?” As Barba unfolds the piece of paper Sonny's eyes grew large and the colour drains from his face. He honestly forgot about it. And how did it fall out of his pocket? He wasn't sure. He stood there, mouth agape as Barba holds up the paper that reads _“Ask Barba to Dinner”._

“I-It was nothin'.”

Barba looked almost offended at the explanation. “ _Nothing_ , Detective?” He inches closer to him, Sonny's eyes look down for a moment before he looks back up at his tummy and then his face.

“I mean ...” Sonny thinks for a moment. Could Barba tell he had a major crush on him? He had to think of something quick. “It was gonna be a surprise. A thank you for tutoring me for these past few weeks.” That sounded better or he hoped it did. He wouldn't be surprised if Barba rejected the offer. Barba was always busy.  If only he wasn't constantly thinking about feeding him and making him happy. And touching his stomach after eating a meal. And wrapping his arms around his waist and...

_“Earth to Carisi.”_

“Hmmmm?” Sonny shakes his head slightly, he honestly forgot he was daydreaming. And staring. At Barba.

“You didn't hear my reply, I bet,” Barba smirks.

“No, sorry,” his cheeks flush.  He was ready to leave. He was completely mortified and embarrassing himself in front of someone he respected. Not like this was the first time he has made a fool of himself in front of Barba, but this was different. Where was there a hole he could crawl into and never come out again? Sonny felt overwhelmed.

“I told you that I'll take you up on your offer and you just spaced out. What do you keep looking at?” Barba cocks his head at him, an amused expression on his face.

The first thing that clicked in Sonny's mind was that Barba said “yes”.  Second, his mind answered with “You. I'm looking at you.” That sounded too creepy. He had to think on the fly again. Yet _“your diplomas”_ came out of his mouth and even Sonny knew that sounded dumb.

Barba chuckles, “My diplomas? They are interesting, but not in the way you're staring.” He packs up various papers and places them into his briefcase. “You keep looking at me, aren't you?”

Sonny gulps. How did he figure it out? “Well, you see...”

Barba laughs. Now Sonny was thoroughly confused. Was this a friendly laugh or was he annoyed? With Barba, for him, that was a very fine line. “I'm kidding.”

The only thing Sonny was able to say was “Ok.” Was this a dream? Was Barba joking with him? He was wondering if offering him food made him softer.

“Now, what time is this dinner? And where?” Barba crosses his arms. There was that stern appearance Sonny was so used to.

“7 PM. How does Italian at Harry's sound?”

“Sounds good, although why am I not surprised?” Barba laughs again. How Sonny loved that he made him smile like that. He hadn't done that since Barba taught him the importance of jury selection.

“Sometimes predictable is good, Counsellah,” Sonny grins.

“Sometimes. Hey,” Barba looks at him.

“Yeah?”

“You better get back to the precinct before Benson calls here,” he smirks, nodding his head towards the door. “I'm not a babysitter.”

“Ok. See you at 7!” Sonny couldn't contain his excitement as Barba shakes his head.

* * *

It was close to 7 and Sonny waited outside of Harry’s. He dressed down in his black long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Curiosity ran through his mind as to what Barba would wear. Would he wear his suit from today? Sonny easily pictured him doing that. Or would he wear something casual? In fact, he's never seen him in anything else, save for Benson's dinner party, but even that was very business-like. Sonny also had to remind himself that this was not a date. This was only appreciating a co-worker helping him out in his studies.

“Detective!”

Sonny smiles hearing Barba's voice. “Evening, Counsellah.” He turns around and he was pleasantly surprised to see Barba wearing something different. In fact, he wore a white with dark blue stripes dress shirt under a dark blue long-sleeved sweater. It clung to him in all the right places, especially his torso and his arms. Another unexpected surprise was seeing him wear blue jeans. Sonny couldn't believe it. He would be lying to himself if he wasn't gazing at his thighs and his ass, which looked so much bigger in those pants. He digs his nails into his palm to snap himself out of the fantasy he put himself in.  “Ready to eat?”

“Starving,” Barba smiles patting his stomach a couple of times.

Sonny felt a pang within his own seeing Barba doing that and he clears his throat a little. He opens the door for him and he enters after Barba does. A waitress seats them in a booth that felt very intimate. He sat so close to Barba. How he wanted to kiss him _. No._ He had to keep this professional. This was only a thank you dinner and nothing more. Sonny orders a beer and Barba orders a glass of red wine.

“So have you thought about what you will do once you pass the Bar?” Barba sips his wine.

“Still thinkin' about that,” Sonny traces the lip of his beer bottle with his finger. He couldn't admit to Barba he hadn't thought that far. He liked being a detective and working with the SVU, yet he was curious what and where a law career would lead him to. He smiles a little hearing Barba having faith he would pass. As their appetisers arrived, Sonny's attention returns to watching Barba eating a scallop.

“You still have plenty of time to mull over what you want to do,” Barba says before he eats another piece.

Sonny eats his share and nods, “True.” He kept thinking about the Bar exam that he would take soon and how he wanted to pass it first time go. He didn't want to disappoint Barba and that he took his studies seriously.

A couple minutes later they order their meals.  Sonny ordered the seafood linguine while Barba orders the chicken arrabbiata. Sonny's imagination went into overdrive. He pictured Barba eating to his heart's content and that tummy of his straining against the fabric of his sweater. He takes a sip of his beer to push that thought out of his mind. However, he pictured himself sitting on Barba's lap, feeding him, and rubbing his tummy. How he wanted to slip his hands under his shirt and touch him.  He felt a chill roll down his back. He started to get turned on by this thought. No, not the right place or time. He rubs one side of his face and then his neck.

“Carisi, are you ok?” Barba gives him an odd look.

“I-I'm fine. Promise,” he grins.

Their food arrives. How on earth could Sonny contain his excitement at this moment? He already got turned on just from his own imagination. He had to keep his cool as he slowly takes a bite of his food and watching Barba do the same. He felt like such a creep. “How's your arrabbiata?” Perhaps asking a food question did not help his personal ordeal. Yet he didn't want to get caught staring again.

“Quite delicious. Yours?”

Sonny was not done chewing and he places a hand in front of his mouth, “Same.”

Surprisingly, dinner with Barba went without a hitch and Sonny was able to control himself. They struck up a conversation about families. The subject of how each other's mothers drove them crazy sometimes came up.  
  
“Yours too?” Sonny smiles. “I thought my ma was the only one who tried calling the Red Cross because I didn't call for a week during summer camp.”

“Mami came close to. A cousin of mine informed me and I called her right away. I was busy with finals at Harvard. I had no time. Thank God for cell phones and texting now,” Barba chuckles.

As soon as they finished their dinner a waitress walks over, “Anyone want dessert?” 

Barba looks over to Sonny as if he was asking permission. 

Sonny wanted to laugh because he's never seen Barba ask for anything and only go for it. “I did say I was buying you dinner.  You can get it.”   

Barba grins and orders tiramisu. 

Sonny made the mistake of eyeing Barba's torso and he bites his lip for a moment. His stomach appeared very strained against his sweater and he was going to eat more food.  “ _Shit not again,”_ Sonny thinks to himself. Yet, he wanted Barba to eat more, just to watch his stomach grow bigger. 

The waitress’ voice breaks through Sonny’s devious thoughts. “Sir and for you?” 

Sonny snaps back to reality and looks up at the waitress, “A cannoli. Wait a minute, two. Thank you.” 

Barba looks at him, “Where do you put it, Detective?” 

“I should ask you the same.” 

“ _Please_ ,” Barba snickers. 

Sonny blushes, “I mean. You look good.” His cheeks turn more crimson. “I mean that in a co-worker way, not romantic or anythin'.” He hated how he kept rambling on and feeling like he made the conversation more awkward. 

“Carisi, I got you the first time,” Barba smirks as their desserts arrive.

* * *

Three more glasses of wine, a scotch, and a couple bottles of beer later, the two men were finished with their meal.  Sonny normally wasn't a lightweight with drinking, but he felt a little tipsy.  Judging by his surprisingly jovial mood and hearing a couple of words of Spanish escaping his lips, Barba was too. He enjoyed seeing Barba this way, not to mention, how much softer he looked after having such a large meal. Feelings of lust and want returned again. How he wanted to lean down and kiss him. How he wanted to run his hands down his abdomen and feel the curve of his tummy. 

And then a funny thing happens when they exit the restaurant. Before they parted ways, Barba thanked him for the meal, and leans up and kisses him. Did Barba kiss him on purpose? What happened? Sonny stares at Barba for a second, gathering his thoughts. Perhaps it was an accident, they were tipsy after all and people do odd things when they're drunk. Or was this one-sided crush actually two? Sonny pinches his own arm. 

Barba gives him an odd look, “What are you doing?” 

“Making sure this isn't a dream.” 

“Believe it or not, that was intentional. I've seen how much you've been staring at me and I have to say, it's endearing.” 

“Endearing?” 

“Yes and be honest with me, what do you keep staring at?” Barba puts his hands on his hips, “It's bugging me.” 

Sonny bites his lip. He was truly on the spot. This was more nerve-wracking than being on the stand. In fact, he felt like he was on trial. Would he be able to admit his kink to Barba?  Again, he stared at his tummy. 

“Carisi,” Barba snaps his fingers. “Up here.” He smirks a little, “You're not staring at what I think you're staring at, are you?” 

Sonny knew what he meant and he shook his head, “No.” His entire face turns red, “It's something else.”

“Out with it.” They begin to walk down the street. 

Sonny huffs a little, whispering, “Your...your stomach.” 

Barba cocks an eyebrow, almost laughing, “My what?” 

“Your stomach, your tummy. It's what I keep staring at, Counsellah,” he rubs his hands on his legs nervously. 

Barba scoffs, stopping for a moment, “Seriously? This?” He points to his abdomen. 

“Yeah,” Sonny looks away. 

“You know, whatever you're fantasising about I assure you I'm no model,” Barba gives a lopsided grin as they continue their walk again. 

“See that's just the thing.”  Sonny looks up at the many tall buildings, intentionally avoiding Barba's eye contact, “I like that you have more. _There_.” 

“That I'm _chubby_? Come on, you can say the word.” Barba waves down a taxi. 

“I didn't want to upset you by saying that,” Sonny runs a hand carelessly through his hair. 

“Come on,” Barba rolls his eyes.  “It would take a lot more than calling me 'chubby' to upset me. I'm not embarrassed.  I know what my body looks like.” He steps into the taxi while Sonny stands there. “Aren't you coming in?” 

“My apartment's the other way,” Sonny says. 

Barba clicks his tongue, looking a little annoyed. “I did kiss you, didn't I? Get in the car,” Barba instructs Sonny before telling the driver where his place was. 

“You did,” Sonny steps in and sits next to Barba. Sonny wasn't used to this. Used to Barba being this nice to him. And now Barba inviting him over to his place? He wondered what the catch was. Was Barba that drunk? He worried that once Barba sobered up, he would kick him out of his apartment. Or when Barba was thinking more clearly he would understand why Sonny was so attracted to him. He worried that Barba would call him a “chubby chaser”. No, there were other things that Sonny liked about Barba. He loved his ass, his appearance, and his smarts, but his tummy was a huge bonus for him. 

Barba leans into him, chuckling into his shoulder, “ _Dios mío_ , I haven't been this drunk in a while.” 

“Yeah, but you're ok, right?” Sonny looked a little concerned. 

“I'm fine. I would probably be drunker if you hadn't got me dinner,” he says as the taxi pulls up to his apartment. Barba pulls out his credit card, where it fumbles out of his hand for a moment. He lets out an annoyed sigh as he picks it up, swipes it in the reader, and they get out of the cab. 

As they reach the entryway of Barba's apartment, Sonny pulls Barba close to him and starts to make out with him. How he loved feeling Barba's stomach against his. 

“Woah,” Barba stops and steps away. 

Sonny bites his lip. He didn't mean to go at him so fast, “I'm sorry I...” Now he was worried that he ruined the moment he had with Barba. 

“Wait till we get upstairs, Detective,” Barba chuckles as he places a finger on Sonny's lips. 

* * *

As soon as they entered into Barba's apartment, they were necking each other. Sonny had already taken off Barba's sweater. The top three buttons of his dress shirt were undone and he started to kiss the top of his chest. Sonny admired how the lines of Barba's dress shirt highlighted the curve of his stomach. It drove him crazy how the buttons were straining against it. His hands started to explore his abdomen over the fabric. He was surprised to find that despite its soft appearance, it felt quite firm. 

A moan escapes Barba's lips. Did he enjoy his tummy rubbed? Sonny did it again and got the same reaction. He was more turned on by this discovery. His hands move to his sides yet Barba grasps his hands and places them back on his stomach. 

“More,” he growled in his ear. 

_More?_ Did Barba say 'more'? Of course, he said, no, commanded 'more'.  Sonny had another realisation that Barba was doing this on purpose. Not that Sonny minded. He felt his erection pressing against his pants and he was certain he would make a mess if he didn't let himself out soon. He had to prevent that from happening. Sonny's hands continue to massage his stomach as he lightly bites Barba's neck and the lobe of his ear.

 Barba gave out another command, “Bedroom. Now.”

  _God. Damn._ Sonny was enjoying this as Barba leads him to his bedroom. When he entered it, he couldn't believe how big his bed was. And were those silk sheets? Sonny shouldn't be surprised by any of this. Barba certainly loved to live a comfortable lifestyle. Barba unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slid out of it. And like numerous times before Sonny could not help but stare. As corny as it was, he felt like he was staring at a work of art at The Met. Barba's tummy was as _perfect_ as he imagined. It looked warm and inviting. Even if he didn't sleep with Barba, if he could spend the whole night nuzzling it that would be perfectly fine by him. And soon Barba's pants and underwear were off too. Sonny blinked a couple of times, not believing everything he saw. Was everything about Barba _big_?   

“Detective, unless you're planning on staring at me the whole night, feel free to join me.” Barba motions with his hands for Sonny to strip, “Or do you need help?” 

“Nope, I got it,” Sonny takes his clothes off as Barba climbs into his bed. The way he laid in bed made his stomach look even softer and that made Sonny that much more excited. Sonny soon joins him. He took no time kissing his stomach first. How it still looked big because of the meal he got him. And how he wanted to feed him more. 

“Be honest with me,” Barba looks down at him, running his hands through Sonny's hair, messing it up some.

 “What is it?”

 “Knowing your little obsession with my stomach now, did you only take me out to dinner to satisfy your kink?”

 Another chill rolls down his spine. Barba was cross-examining him, in bed, while naked. A blush grew over Sonny's cheeks and his neck and he felt hot all over. At first, the idea was to satisfy his kink, but it grew into something more. He enjoyed his time out with Barba, making him smile, and laugh, and happy. A sense of guilt flooded him.  Barba's question made it seem like Sonny was treating him like an object. Perhaps he was. How would he answer this without upsetting Barba or ruining the mood between them? But he couldn't lie to Barba. He would see right through it. Sonny gulps a little, looking him in the eyes. “Admittedly, Counsellah, at first that was the idea. BUT I do truly appreciate you taking time to teach me the aspects of the justice system and how being a lawyer works. And this kink of mine, it's fairly new. It just came out from the blue,” Sonny buries his face into Barba's stomach. How it felt safe then his head pops back up realising what he did,” God, you must think I'm weird.”

Barba laughs, “Think? I _know_ you're weird.” He caresses Sonny's face, looking completely satisfied with his answer. “And that's perfectly fine,” Barba motions him to kiss him. 

Sonny slides himself up, his abdomen against Barba's as he slowly kisses him. 

Barba's hand slowly sneaks between them and starts to touch Sonny's already hard cock.

Sonny's breath hitches, making him gasp loudly. Barba’s hand was so gentle, so soft, and the pressure he put around his cock was perfect. 

Barba grins as he strokes him faster, giving him a few squeezes, and teasing the tip of his cock. 

Sonny was so close to coming, he had to touch Barba's stomach again before he did so. His hands slide to Barba's sides, gripping them, massaging them. Then his hands move on to Barba’s stomach and massaging it slowly. He loved feeling it between his fingers. Without warning, he reaches his climax and releases everything he had into Barba's hand.  “RAFAEL!” he moans out. Unbelievable. Sonny actually said his first name. He's never said it before. He's only referred to him as Barba or Counsellour. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath. He was a little disheartened when Barba didn't say anything and just got out of the bed. Maybe he should have called him Barba or something else. 

Barba returns to his bed and Sonny breathes an audible sigh of relief. Barba shakes his head, hearing his sigh, laying back down, “Were you concerned I left? You’re not very subtle in your expressions, Detective.” Before Sonny got a word in edgewise Barba continues. “Had to wash my hands because, well,” his eyes travel down to Sonny's crotch and then back up at him, “You know.” 

“Sor-” 

“Don't you dare apologise,” Barba says sternly as he takes his hands and puts them on his sides. He leans in and kisses Carisi slowly.

Sonny smiles under his kiss as he rubbed his sides again. He had no clue what transpired between the both of them. Whatever it was, he enjoyed it and it seems that Barba did too. He scoots closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist. He loved how warm and cuddly he was. Sonny buries his face into his neck, taking in his scent. 

“Good night, Detective, “ Barba says with a yawn. 

“Night, Barba.”

* * *

The next morning, Sonny awakes in Barba's bed. He did note that the night before was definitely not a dream and that Barba was still in bed, asleep. Not only that, Barba's arms were wrapped _around him._ He felt his stomach against his back _,_ his face against the crook of his neck. He would have never guessed Barba as a cuddler. Then again, there was so much he didn't know about the attorney. He looks at the clock which read 5:47 AM.   

A slight groan comes from Barba, “Morning already?” 

“Yeah,” Sonny yawns. “Hope I didn’t wake you.” 

“You didn’t,” Barba lets go of him, stretches, and slowly rolls out of bed.

 Sonny watches him saunter from the bed to his bathroom. Barba was still all sleepy like, scratching his head in a nonchalant manner, and rubbing his face. It was such a spectacle for Carisi to see Barba with bedhead. He chuckles to himself as he sits up slowly. As he reaches for his boxers, he notices how much smaller Barba's stomach looked. He would be lying if he didn’t feel a little disappointed. 

Barba walks out wearing his suit pants and shirt untuck with his hair all damp, carrying a towel. 

“You showered already?” asked Sonny as he puts on his pants and shoes. 

“What do you think?” Barba rubs the towel over his hair. “You can use the shower here if you want,” he shrugs, tossing the used towel into the bathroom and he exited out of the room. 

Sonny wanted to, but he had no time. He would shower and get dressed in proper attire at the precinct. Then he thought about how he wanted to shower _with_ Barba instead. Maybe another time. He puts the rest of his clothes on and leaves Barba's bedroom, where he finds the older man in the kitchen. 

Once Barba had a cup of coffee in him, he seemed more alert and lively. “Want any?” 

“Sure,” Sonny nods. “Might have to take it to go, though.” 

“Here,” Barba takes down a travel mug and pours him a cup. “Please, make sure you get that back to me.” 

“I will,” Sonny nods. Before he heads out the door, Barba pulls him by his shirt and gives him a gentle kiss. 

“Now you can go,” he smiles in a mischievous manner, making Sonny very curious. 

15 minutes later, Sonny enters the precinct locker room to get showered and changed. As he takes off his pants, a folded piece of paper falls out of his pocket. He discovers something written on it:  

> _Detective Carisi,_
> 
> _Thanks for dinner last night. Can't believe I'm about to admit this, but I had fun. With you. I'm very interested in continuing this relationship, whatever you want to call it. I can't always eat that much like last night. However, MAYBE once or twice a month, I'll let you indulge in your little fantasy._
> 
> _See you,_
> 
> _Rafael Barba_

Sonny's heart fluttered reading the note, especially at the line  _“your little fantasy”._ This fantasy was anything but little. When did Barba manage to slip a note to him? Sonny figured it was when Barba pulled him in for a kiss. He was amazed that Barba created a distraction. And was this Barba’s way of asking Sonny out? Only time could tell and Sonny couldn't wait to explore his fantasy with Barba in the near future.


End file.
